Rosalina and Nat ALONE TIME
by hollywood101
Summary: Sorry suck at summaries


Chapter 1 Rosalina And Nat are "Just friends' will they become more in the future find out in the following story

Ch1 Rosalina asks nat how he feels for her

Ch1

They are sitting on a couch

"Hey Nat" said Rosalina flirty

"So what are you doing?' asked Rosalina

"I...I I'm not doing much but watching televisiion' said Nat nervously

"Why are you so nervous it's just me' said Rosalina

_**Without nat knowing rosalina kissed nat and she wasn't pulling away untill nat returned the kiss she was determined to get nat, within seconds nat pulled away but rosalina pushed nat on the couch and pushed her lips back onto his untill he pulled away and said**_

"WAIT! Before we do anything we'd regret why'd you do it?' asked Nat

"I just want to know if you like me as much as i like you' said Rosalina

_**Before anything happened Rosalina slipped her shirt off, then she pushed her boobs(in a bra) against him and started kissing him she begged entrance into his mouth with her tongue nat hesitated and decided this is what he wanted he wanted to be with her in this 'alone time'he decided to let her gain entrance into his mouth they groaned as they started making out silently.**_

_THEY PULLED AWAY SLOWLY!_

( they are in a living room with a door but guess what they didn't lock the door )

_**After they pulled away, Nat pulled her in for a quick kiss but Rosalina wanted more she started lifting his shirt off while kissing him passionatly.**_

_**But the most unexpectable thing happened that might change there life forevr.**_

"NAT What the hell do you think your doing with my fucking girlfrirnf" said Ross

"I didnt do anything" said nat

"ya you did she was just about to pretend to like you it was our plan all this time' said ross with a mean look on his face

"is it true rosalina' asked nat

"NO of coarse not i love you nat, dont listen to ROSS hes a bastard if i ever knew one your the one and only man...well guy for me

_**Ross pulled nat off the couch and pushed him on the ground stepped on him put a knife up to his throat and said**_

_**"**_You even think about "doing it" Just thinking about it will get what girls say "pretty face'' will be broken before the night is over"

_**Nat shook his head but rosalia was doing something on her phone it looked like she was callin the cops on without anyone knowing she sneaked to another room and call the cops on ross**_

_**Within minutes sirens went around the area, ross with the knife on nats throat didnt think it would be for him he thought it was a common thing for New York... so he continued to hold the knife to his throat untill 4 men(police men) slammed thru the door grapped ross put handcuffs on him and took him down to the police station for questions/other**_

_**Nat was still on the ground rosalina watch as ross was put in the back of a police car**_

_**SHE RUSHED OVER TO NAT**_

"Nat are you okay? please be okay i want to have sex with you" said Rosalina

"Im okay rosalina come here" said nat

_**Nat pulled Rosalina down to him so that she was on top of him and they started kissing but suddenly nat pulled away and said**_

"lock the door if we want this to work' said nat

Okay" said Rosalina

_**rosalina locked the door and they continued kissing but when a knock on the door scared them they remember not to scream**_

"who is it' asked nat

_**They heard the foot steps leave **_

_**rosalina turned to nat and they started makin out some more they started getting naughy as rosalina's bra came off...**_

_H__**ey... In the next chapter you'll see what happens please review reviews are awesome**_

_**Jake,Jason,Jeremy,Josh,Jon,Jaramiay and Joseph**_

_**(We are bros we are all 15 we'll be 15 in April anyway we are rich we have limos we have many expensive things we get EVERYTHING i meean EVERYTHING we want me Jake the oldest out of all of us wrote the firsst chapter thankss all**_

_**R&R =) =)**_

_**Okay Jason will write the next chapter ohh and i will finish my other STORY but not right now sorry for the delay but this is the one im workin on for now**_

_**anyway for a little bit at the beginning jason will tell u some things about himself but first about me**_

_**HI Im jake im 14 almost 15 years old i think the naked bros band rocks i have all there friken songs on my iphone anyway im very hot but i am not gay im kinda in depression because i cant get a girlfriend anyway... please please review **_

_**REVIEWS NO FRAMES PLEASE!!**_

_**THANKSS!!**_


End file.
